Control
by Jisushika-chan
Summary: The story of Mana, as she tries to become a powerful magician to when she is first summoned in a duel


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the original plot of the Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

"Mana, I told you before… you need to control your magic, that's what makes a magician powerful: _control_," Master looked at me, exasperated. I grinned at him rather sheepishly. My task was to conjure water, the hardest of the four elements to conjure. Usually conjuring things is really hard, but the elements is one of the more simple spells. This was the last thing I needed to know, before I could finally move on to something better and more interesting.

It had taken me many tries to put out the small torch in the middle of the room. And when I finally did, the water came in a huge flow, and my Master and I were standing in knee-high water. "But no matter, that was a great improvement, Mana." He waved an arm in a sweeping motion across the air in front of him, and the water disappeared and my shoes were miraculously dry.

I took me the rest of the day to learn to control the water and let's just say I was grateful that magic prevented my shoes and skirt from getting water-stained.

* * *

I hid in a big clay pot, hoping that the one walking down the hallway wasn't my master. But as the footsteps drew closer, they stopped every once in a while, and the ominous sound of a pot being tipped and falling back into its original position. That just about ruled out every possibility that it wasn't him. Before I knew it, my pot was tipped and I landed on theground at the feet of my master.

"Eh-heh… Master! What brings you here?"

"I assume that you assignment is done and I test you on it by now?" His face was blank.

"Well, you see… uh… I was just…" His reproving look was enough to make me falter. "Well, okay, I haven't done it yet. But I'm going now!" He followed me was I quickly walked back to training room. I sat down at the table and stared blankly at my assignment. My assignment _was_ more interesting from the elements from a week ago; this one was part of the beginning lessons of transfiguration. All I had to do was change the reed leaf in front of me to a silver-sword leaf. Should be a piece of cake, right? I mean all leaves look the same… they're flat, curved shape, basically completely identical… how hard could it be? Right.

…how do I do this again? I looked up at my master, who stared back at me impassively. After a short staring contest (in which my eyes started watering, while he remained as still as a statue), he sighed and reviewed the basics to transfiguration.

" – then concentrate on the leaf on visualize what you want it to become."

I gape at him. I am not too sure I _completely_ understood that. So… I should concentrate? Taking a look at my clueless expression, my master pulled another reed leaf off of the plant beside the table and placed on the table. "Watch carefully" he instructed me. After my nod, he casually waved a hand at the leaf. It immediately changed from a long and sharp-keeled leaf into a silvery- green shorter leaf, shaped slightly like a triangle. O-okay… I directed my gaze doubtfully back toward my still-bright-green leaf. I could feel Master's gaze at me. I hesitantly lifted my wand and hopefully waved it over the leaf. I shut my eyes, hoping that it somehow worked. After a brief moment of silence, I slowly open one eye… to see absolutely no change in my leaf.

Seeing my discouraged look, maser said, "Try again, I am sure it will work this time. Just concentrate."

My next attempt didn't _seem_ to be any different, but maybe… I took the leaf close to eyes, squinting to see if there was even a tiny streak of silver. It wasn't there.

I sighed and tried again. But the third try didn't do any better, or the fourth, or the fourteenth.

I willed myself to try again. I know it didn't work before, but fifteenth time the charm, right? I stared hard at the leaf, thinking why I couldn't make it change. I thought the way Master did it, in less than a second. I glanced over at the silver leaf on the other side of the table. I stared determinedly at my own leaf. Picturing every last contour of the silver leaf in my mind, I waved my wand vaguely in the air. There was a small flash of light in the air, causing me to shut my eyes. When I opened them again, I saw master's approving expression. My gaze dropped to the table where I saw a faintly glowing silver-sword leaf.

"A vast improvement, Mana, excellent." I beamed at him, happy to have finally done the spell properly. "Although I might have to teach you to control your magic a bit better from now on.

"What do you mean?" I was confused, didn't I do what I was supposed to do? With an small amused laugh, he gesturing to the potted plant reed plant. Make that the potted silver-sword plant. The whole thing turned distinctly into the spiky silver plant. I blushed slightly out of embarrassment and turned to Master. "I don't suppose the reverse-transfiguration lesson is now?"

He simply laughed harder and reversed the spell himself.

* * *

A year later, I was still learning and making mistakes, although they were less frequent (I hope). I have managed to rise though the ranks of transfiguration. Battle magic was now my unavoidable enemy.

"So, Mana, I would like you to hit every one of those targets."

Okay. Target-hitting. I've done this before. "Black Magic!" Several balls of light flew out of my wand and flew to where the targets were scattered in the courtyard. I shut my eyes in the glare of the light.

"Still making the same mistake, apprentice?" Oh, no. I just knew it. I blasted away something besides the targets. I sighed. "Don't worry, it's nothing not easily fixed." I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me. He's warmed up to me a lot since I started training. I looked out to see what was destroyed and needed to be fixed. This time it was only a tree. I close my eyes briefly in relief before opening them again. The first time I did this, I destroyed half the courtyard. I swear, it was the most embarrassing moment of my life. Master was laughing at my red face, servants either ducked for cover or glared at me for extra work. Although Master fixed it, I think some of them still glared at me. Also, from then one, no one would enter the courtyard while I was practicing.

I waved my wand hopefully at the tree and surprisingly it fixed itself. It was not as beautiful as it was before, but at least, all the branches were connected and there were no holes. My magic had steadily improved in the past, under Master's watchful eye. My master praised me for my work and said we could continue on to more difficult defense magic. I already knew some defensive magic, like Magical Hat, Mystic Boxes, Magic Cylinders, and Dark Shield.

"Today, we are going to try Mirror Wall. It blocks the attack of your opponent and cuts their power in half. It's actually very useful. Try forming it first." My master gave me a demonstration and motioned for me to try. On my fifth try, I was able to conjure it and hold it up.

"Very good. Let's try it out, then." Master said, turning around and walking away. I blinked at him. What did he mean-

Suddenly, Master spun back toward me and run at me, banishing the sword from his side. I froze in shock. After a second, I snapped out of it and tried to summon the shield. Due to my weak attempt, the shield shattered on impact and come toward me! I brought up my wand and managed to black the attack, although it pushed me back a few centimeters.

"That was a good try. Again." And we continued to spar until I could fully block the attack.

I am grateful I am not a warrior. If I were, I wouldn't have magic to protect my weapon from breaking in half.

* * *

I was a much better spellcaster than I was previously when I started battle magic and although I tried to skip classes, I tried much harder and had more enthusiasm about magic. A mere three years later, I was already studying vanishing and conjuring items.

"Very good job, Mana. Now, I am very thirsty. Can you get a glass of water for your old teacher?" Master smiled at me.

I grinned back. "Of course" I concentrated and tried to conjure up some water. There was a slightly splash and I looked down to see the water on the ground. "Right… I forgot the glass…" Master laughed at that, and gestured for me to try again. With a triumphant grin, I managed to summon water in a glass without fail; narrowing catching it below it crashed to the floor. I presented it to my Master, happily.

But all happy things weren't meant to last forever. That evening, the tomb robber attacked. I didn't know about it till the next morning, when Master told me that I had no lessons that day. I accepted that a bit warily. It is not unusual for there to be days with no lessons. I mean Master was the pharaoh's _best_ priest, of course. But the way he said it…

That afternoon, Master set out to hunt after Bakura. I had to go with him! Even Master said that my magic has greatly improved, especially over the next few months. But pharaoh's advisor held me back. After I saw Master pass over the horizon and disappear from view, I gave up struggling. Instead, I turned my interest to the pharaoh. I never saw him this up close for a while. I knew him when we were much younger, but as we got older, we both had our separate duties. This is the person I want to serve with my magic, just like Master is doing now. When he caught me staring, I blushed and looked away. I left the balcony and returned to my own rooms.

What should I do? I probably had the whole day since Master has left. Maybe I could learn a new spell and show it o him when e came back? He would be so pleased…

I opened a spell –book and flipped though the text and looking for a spell that looked interesting. I finally decided on an Invisibility spell. That would certainly help hide from classes better! I giggled, then started reading about the spell.

The hours slipped by quickly and before I knew it, it was the middle of the night. I shrugged and returned to practicing the spell. Suddenly I stopped. That chill in the air… Master was in trouble! I could feel it!

I rushed out of my room and hurried into the Royal Hall, where pharaoh and the priests were. "Master's in trouble! Where is he?"

"I agree, my millennium necklace is showing me that he is in grave danger." Priest Isis looked solemn as her grave words.

The group of seven left after a bit more discussion. I scurried after them. They got on horses, heading in the same direction I saw Master leave in. I twirled my wand and let in hang in the air. I quickly perched on it and let it carry me above Isis.

After what felt like an eternity, we reached a place with cliffs on both sides as the sun started to rise. I gasped as a saw a stone tablet in front of us, much like the ones that housed shadow creatures. I landed there last and saw the carving on the tablet that wrenched my heart in my chest.

"Master!" He was merged with his ka, like how he was telling me about it. I knew what it meant. Master died, trying to save the kingdom. A wave of sorrow passed over me and tears split down me cheeks. I turned desperately to pharaoh. "You can summon shadow creatures, right? Can't you summon him? So I can see him?"

He looked back to me and I saw the sorrow in his eyes. "It's probably best to let him rest before summoning him." I fell to my knees, crying inconsolably.

Priestess Isis came behind me and put her arms around my shoulders, half-hugging me. "Mana, you wouldn't even be able to see him, remember? You can't see someone else's ka until you can summon your own. But don't be so sad. Mahaado is even stronger now. He is now called the 'Dark Magician'." I looked at her tears streaming from my eyes. "Don't worry, I can see that one day, you two will be together again; a master and his apprentice." With that, she smiled at me and slowly left with the rest of them on their horse. I stared at the eyes of the stone picture before me. Master, I promise to practice hard and learn all my magic, although it will be harder without your help. We will see each other again, I will make sure of it! Until then, I hope you are not suffering, wherever you are.

I slowly walk away, taking my time. The loss of my master weighed down heavily on me. At the beginning of my apprenticeship, he had been distant. But over the years, we had warmed to each other. He had truly been my inspiration over the years. The thing that made me want to please him with my improvements in magic. The thing that made me stop avoiding my classes. The thing that convinced me to do my best.

But even though, he's gone, I would continue my studies. On day, when I am good enough, I can see him again. Until then, I will put all my energy to summoning my ka.

* * *

That night, I fell onto my bed, exhausted from walking home. My helm fell loose and onto the floor, but I didn't move. I fell asleep within seconds.

As sunlight streamed in the small window of my room, I cracked an eye open. Realizing it was morning, I rolled over and groaned. I had fallen off the bed entirely. That hurt. I sat on my heels and gingerly rubbed my back. As I looked down and saw my helm, all the memories from yesterday came flooding back. My eyes filled with tears, but I roughly rubbed them from my eyes. There's no use in crying. I should spend my efforts learning, not crying. I resolutely stood and went to my training room to find a spell book that would tell me how to summon one's ka.

I spent the next week trying to summon my ka. My rate of success varied, but none of them as good as I needed it to be.

I sat down at the table and rested for a minute. Even though all I could summon was a weak reflection of my ka, it still took up a lot of energy. Suddenly I was aware of loud voices shouting in the corridor.

" – the pharaoh and the priest are going to Kul-Elna to fight Bakura! Hurry, men! Ready the horses!"

The pharaoh's going to fight against Bakura now? Abruptly, I made a decision. It was always my dream to serve pharaoh with my magic like Master. Now's my chance to help him. Besides, Bakura is the one who did this to Master and stole his Ring. I wouldn't mind a little revenge.

I walked out to the hallway, when I realized that I didn't know where the others were. Oh, well. I would wait for them outside. Shortly after, I saw them leave the palace. With the odd feeling of déjà vu, I perched on my wand on flew behind them.

When we got to the deserted village, _skeletons with swords _was attacking the small group of people. As one snuck behinds the pharaoh and attempted to cut in half, I snapped out of my stupor and attacked it. "Black Magic!" The pharaoh looked back at me questioning what happened. "If I want to be your elite spellcasters one day, just like Master, I have to start doing my job." He nodded back and continued on. Good luck, pharaoh. I turned back around and started to help the other priests to fight of the ghosts – or whatever they were!

I suddenly got a strange feeling coming from the way pharaoh went. The others seemed to be handling it here. I flew off and landed on a stretch of ground where the feeling seem to be the strongest. I looked around, confused. There was nothing her-

The ground beside me suddenly exploded. Maybe I spoke too soon. Peering into the hole, I saw a signature ball of light fly past. I recognize that! It was my Master's! I looked more carefully and saw him! Master! In the form of his ka, heavy purple armor with a lighter purple trim. I was so happy! This meant that even though my ka was not fully solidified, I could still see other ka! Then I looked across from them, to see a rather ugly monster called Diabound behind Bakura. Bakura seems to be losing, because he's bleeding. But suddenly, many spirits gave their energies to him, making him even stronger! Dark Magician attacked again, but Diabound blocked his attacks. Then Diabound counterattacked and Master was thrown back into one of the columns, then fell to the ground. Then, Bakura told Diabound to attack while master is helpless on the ground!

I had to help him! My ka! I concentrated harder than I ever had before, putting forth all my energy in summoning my ka. When I opened my eyes, I saw it! My ka was as solid as Master's ot Isis's or any other of the priests. I shut my eyes again and concentrated on making my ka faster than the other monster's attack. When she reached where Master was lying on the ground, I willed my ka to left him into the air. Just in time! Another second and Master would have been gone!

I am so glad that I managed to save him. My ka drops Master on the roof beside me and I take a chance to look at the true form of her. She was almost a exact replica of me. My face, my stance and my body. She had blond hair and green eyes. She wore clothes like master' ka, but in liht blue and pink. I grinned at her and then turned to face my master. "Matser!"

He looked surprised to see me, "I never expected that you would one day save me." I beamed at him. "Even in my absence, I can see that you have been keeping up with your studies, Dark Magician Girl," His voice was subtly proud, and I saw the approval in his now-purple eyes. 'Dark Magician Girl'? Was that the name of my ka? I glanced at her drifting in front of us. I was proud to have a ka with a name similar to Master's ka. "Now, let's go help the pharaoh." '_Let's_'? Which would be me included? He smiled at me and flew down to stand in front of the pharaoh. I gaped at him for a second before sliding down a column, commanding my ka to stand beside him as I stood slighlty behind her.

"Thank you, for helping me, Mana." I turned back to see pharaoh smiling at me. I opened my mouth about to reply when-

"You just should have stayed home, little girl!" I spun around to see Bakura glaring at me. I glared back, just because I am a girl, doesn't mean I am small and weak.

Master glanced quickly at me and then turned back to the front. I get the message – attack! "Black magic!" Both magicians in front of me fired magic at him. Yes! But when the dust clears, he looked perfectly fine! Ergh!

Suddenly there were two more of the monsters looking down at us. Dark Magician Girl attacked the right on as Master destroys the one of the left. But while we were attacking, the middle one blasted then right out of the air! They both crashed on the wall behind us and fell to the floor. Pharaoh falls to his knees in pain. I kneeled beside him as I felt pain my chest. I gasped, unable to hold it back. I knew instinctively that Dark Magician Girl had disappeared. I turned forward to protect him when I saw a huge ball of white light flying toward us. I quickly gathered my senses and summoned Magical Hats. An empty hat gets destryed. I sigh in relief – right before an attack pierces our hat and we get thrown back at the sheer force of it.

Ah! He's attacking again! This time, I couldn't get up and protect the pharaoh. The monster stopped, his clawed hand inches from the pharaoh.The other priests had arrived!

Both Dark Magicians stood in front of pharaoh again, this time with the other priests' monsters also. Two of the priests' monster fused together and Master leaped on top of the newly-formed dragon. The two monters were equally matched! Abrubtly, pharaoh walked forward and offered to sacrifice his soul. Oh, no! But then, a apirit appeared. Judging from the others' expressions, I guessed that his was the former pharaoh. He started to take the angry souls into himself. I understood what happened. The other pharaoh's soul wounld die with all the souls, to seal them away.

The current pharaoh looked sadly at the spirit of his father as his spirit started to fade away. Then, he ordered Master to attack while the Bakura's monster was weak from losing their power boost from the angry spirits. When the dust cleared, Diabound had disappeared. Bakura falls forward and off the small platform.

Did we… win? Bakura's ka had disappeared as well as Master. Unexpectly, Aknadin, the eldest priest walked in, acclaiming, "_I_ created these items! _I_ will decide their fate." _He_ created them? I never thought that the Millennium Items were created recently! I thought they had lasted many years! "They will be put to good use!" What did he mean? I was distracted by a sudden scream. I looked to where Bakura was. I gasped in horror. He was truning into sand! What was happening to him!

Aknadin waved his hand and I couldn't move! What was happening? I didn't know he could do magic! I watched silently as he took all the Items of the priests and put them into the stone on the platform. A bright light filled the room. As the light faded, I saw a dark shadow behind Aknadin. A dark aura rapidly headed toword the disloyal priest, engulfing in deep tendrils of black. After the aura gradually disappeared, I saw a maked creature with red hair and a purple cape.

Abruptly, I realized I could move again. I was just frozen in shock of what he had just siad. Priest Seto was his son and Aknadin wanted him to be pharaoh? I always thought the priest were loyal! The pharaoh, the evil man and Priest Seto started argueing about how disserved to be pharaoh. I was now aware of an insistent poke on my forearm. I turned to see the faint spirit of Dark Magician.

"Go." He said, "it is not safe here, go back to the palace."

"But, Master –" He silenced me with I look. "Okay fine…" I was reluctant to go, but I wasn't going to disobey a direct order from Master. I glanced at him one last time, before sitting on my wand and flying away throught the hole in the ceiling. Mater watched me fly away before disappearing himself.

* * *

I spent the next day at the palace pacing wondering what happened. The others had returned the day after, so I relaxed.

I thought of Master's happy smile when he saw that I could summon my ka. I smiled now and decided to work on my ka. I was greatly encourage on the fact that I could now see other's ka. I happily cracked open the spellbook and started practicing.

A few days past, and one day, I looked out my window and saw something that made me uneasy. What are those weird clouds and black… is that fog?

I hurried out to the roof, where I would have a clear look at what was going on. I gasped at the sight! A huge monster was destroying the city! The monster continued causing calamity everywhere. The sun suddenly disappeared, plunging the entire land in shadow. I felt fear twisting my stomach into anxious knots.

I suddenly heard a voice and peered over the low wall. There was pharaoh and Master! I had to help him! I took a deep breath, trying to swallow my fear as I quickly summoned my ka. She flew off to fight beside Master. Together, the magicians attacked the monster. But nothing seemed to happen! We didn't have enough strength. I looked around in despair. The city was crumbling by the second. I needed to do something.

I determinedly started summoning all my strength forth. Painstakingly, I started to seal my spirit away in my ka, much like Master had when he was fighting Bakura. I felt waves of exhaustion fall over me. I had the feeling that I was fading away, leaving nothing behind. I let my eyes drift shut and collapsed to the floor.

When I opened my eyes again, I was aware than I was around thirty feet in the air. I looked to see Master by my side. I gave a quick smile. I knew he knew that I was Mana. I looked at him, but quickly faced the enemy again. There were also other shadow creatures around us. I saw a group of strangers standing around pharaoh commanding these creatures. Out of nowhere, skeleton knights, surrounded us and swiped their swords at us.

"Black magic!" I narrowly dodged another sword and attacked again. "Black magic!"

It took a while, but eventually all the monsters were gone. There was the big monster now. I gathered from what pharaoh and the strangers where saying that this monster was called Zorc. What a weird name.

I heard pharaoh calling for us to attack him. Attack? This big and scary monster? Well… okay… I spun around, a little nervously and combined my magic with Master's. "Double Dark Magic Attack!"

It didn't even leave a scratch. It retaliated, letting loose its attack. There was no time to dodge. I knew what would happen. As a shadow creature, I would disappear. Both Master and I got hit. I felt no regrets. I had tried to help pharaoh, got to fight at my master's side, and knew he was proud of my accomplishments. At least if I had to go, I would be at Master's side. I felt the power tearing at me and all colors and sounds faded. I was falling… falling into a darkness with no end…

* * *

I awoke, feeling thousands of years of darkness falling away, replaced by light and colors. In my joy, I spun around and pushed my visor up with my left hand. I struck a pose and looked around. In front of me was someone who looked strangely like my master. But instead of the royal purple robes, this one wore bold red ones, lined with pale yellow. He had an expression unlike one my master would ever wear, it was sinister and evil. Behind him was another man, wearing a mask and wearing a stupid smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him and I looked behind me – and there he was! He looked much different and wearing different clothe… but he was pharaoh!

A sudden flash of light caught my eye, and I spun back around. The other magician, he was attacking me! In response, I instinctively pointed my wand at him.

"Fool! My Dark magician has more attack points than your girlfriend!"

Just because I was a girl didn't mean that I was weak! In a fury, I attacked back. "Black Magic!"

Suddenly, there was a bright light. I shut my eyes and reopened them when I thought it was safe. The magician was gone! Hah! That showed the other guy!

"But my magician has more attack points than her! Why was he destroyed?" The other man was confused and angry.

"The Dark magician Girl is the Dark Magician's apprentice." I remembered my master. The last time I saw him seemed so long ago. Was he here? "She carries on her master's legacy and he watches over her!" Does that mean he's here? "She gains 500 attack points for every Dark Magician in the graveyard!"

Master? He is here? Where?

"But, her attack points would have been 2500, the same as my Dark Magician! Then she should have been destroyed along with my monster!" The man was almost crying in disbelief,

"You call yourself a 'master of the Dark Magicians'? You carefully!" 'Master of the Dark Magicians"! This man? Master doesn't have a master! He serves only pharaoh!

I suddenly felt a presence behind me. I looked back and there was my master! I was so happy to see him. I gave him a quick grin, and received a smile in return.

"Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

Huh? Right! In the middle of a battle, concentrate! I turned back to face my opponent and waved my wand at him, using every thing Master taught me about a strong attack. The small room filled with a bright pink light, blasting him away.

I looked down in slight panic as I saw myself fading away. It didn't hurt, and nobody looked concerned, so I tried not to panic. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I saw a land that I never saw before. Monsters walked the streets and bustled along the streets.

"Mana! It's quite nice to see you again! Especially after three thousand years." I turned to see Master beside me, smiling kindly. I smile back a bit hesitantly. "Don't worry. This place is where monsters reside. Sometimes, we are summoned into another world where we fight other monsters for pharaoh. It is quite a nice place."

I smiled back reassured. "I am very happy to see you, too, Master! How did I come here?" And I was happy. My cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling non-stop since I was first summoned.

"You remember the old days when monsters were sealed into tablets in the shadow realm, right? Pharaoh sacrificed himself to seal away the shadows. But these days, monsters are used in games. So after we are first summoned, we can come here and live."

"Okay, then let's go! I can't wait to see the place!" I grabbed his hand in an attempt to drag him toward the town.

Blushing, Master looked away for a second and then asked me, "By the way, you _still_ haven't learned your lesson have you?" I stared back and dropped his hand in confusion. What did he mean? "A true magician has strength from control." The old proverb. Too bad, it didn't enlighten me at all. Blinking, I asked him to clarify. "You didn't really need to hit the opponent so hard, did you?"

Blushing slightly, I laughed. "Control. Right… well… eh-heh. But you'll teach me, right?"

* * *

This is one of first stories, so please help me improve my writing by giving me constructive criticism on it. Thank you!

April 7, 2006  
Jisushika-chan


End file.
